How I survived: Hailey's Story
by HungerGames1247
Summary: It's all about this girl named Hailey and her Husband Josh trying to survive the zombie Apocalypse with a lot of twists and turns along the way
1. Chapter 1

How I survived: Hailey's Story

By: HungerGames1274

Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

I remember the day the apocalypse started. It was a normal day I had just left my local drug store when all the sudden people were running toward me yelling "Run their coming". I didn't know what was going on but if someone tells me to run I run no questions asked. I continued running still not knowing what I was running from, until my curiosity peaked and I wanted to know what was chasing us, I peeked over my shoulder and what I saw still gives me shivers down my spine. Dozens if not hundreds of people were running after us but they didn't quite look normal, they had beat red eyes, were filled with rage, and they were devouring people left and right. I was terrified for my life I didn't want to be their next victim. I ran for about a mile or so before I realized I couldn't keep running anymore and that I needed to find somewhere to hide. So I ran to my apartment , up the stairs to the 3rd floor, through my door( I locked it of course) into my kitchen, grabbed the biggest knife I had, sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. The woman on the news was panicking, telling us to stay inside, keep our doors and windows locked, and wait for further instructions. I turned off the TV to sit in silence to absorb what just happened but the silence didn't last long. The natural disaster sirens started blaring (which basically means panic). I didn't want to panic I was in my apartment and I was safe at the moment. After an hour of hearing the sirens I wanted to see if my phone had bars so I could call my husband Josh and my parents. I turned on my phone hoping and praying a had bars and to my luck I did. The first person I called was Josh, he said he was safe and sound and that he would try to come home when the police let him out of his office building. The next person I called was my mother, she was crying and asking me if I was okay because she saw everything on the news and I told her both me and Josh were just fine but that we didn't know all the details about what's going on. About 3 hours later I heard a knock at the door I wasn't going to unlock it at first but I knew Josh was coming home soon and that he forgot his key to the apartment this morning. So I grabbed my knife and walked slowly and cautiously to the door, I looked through the peep hole and to my relief it was Josh and he was perfectly fine. I opened the door and felt his loving embrace and he whispered into my ear, "I love you so much Hailey and I promise we will survive this". "I love you too Josh and I have something to tell you, the reason I was out this morning was because I went to the drug store to buy a pregnancy test and when I was waiting for you I took the test and it came up positive". He was in shock for a moment but after the the stunned look on his face went away he picked me up spun me around and said, " I promise I will keep you and our baby safe because I love you both so much", "we love you too Josh". He picked up his brief case and came inside, I shut the door behind me and locked it. I put the knife away because I knew Josh was getting his gun out of the safe and that was the first time I actually felt safer knowing he had it. We both sat down on the couch listening to the sound of machine guns over powering the sound of the TV. Josh had one hand griping his gun and one hand intertwined with mine and i knew he was never letting go. I felt safe and protected so I snuggled closer to him and I felt myself fall asleep. I was startled awake to the sound of someone or something pounding on our door. I woke Josh up who fell asleep talking to my tummy and he grabbed the gun off the table next to him, got off the couch and slowly walked to the door and I followed behind him clenching his shoulders for dear life. He looked through the peep hole and said, "there's a bunch of guys in has mat suits out there should we let them in?" " Ask who they are first and if there here to help than open the door", I said. He asked who they were and they said they were from the national guard and that they will take us to somewhere safe. I told Josh to open the door slowly and to keep his weapon down. As soon as the door was open 5 strange men stormed into my house saying we had 5 minutes to collect any pictures or precious momentous to take with us to the safe place, they said don't bother bring clothes because they will be provided for us. I got a bag and started putting all my and Joshes memories into it, all our pictures and diplomas, and even my favorite book The Outsiders by: S. E. Hinton. The men put masks on us and walked us downstairs into an armored truck. After some of our neighbors were loaded up, we began our long journey to the safe place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Safe Place

It felt like days in the back of the armored truck but Josh said it had only been a few hours. The truck suddenly came to a standstill and one of the men in has mat suits opened the door and said, "Welcome to your new home for a while". Josh jumped out of the truck first and helped me down. I turned to the man in the suit and said, "thank you for bringing all three of us to somewhere safe". He told us it was his pleasure to save us and a new life, I smiled at that, took a deep breath and walked toward the compound for survivors. We finally got inside and a very nice lady named Cindy showed us to our room and I was finally able to relax knowing I was safe. Josh kicked off his and plopped down on the couch letting out a sigh of relief. I set my bag down on the bed and started unloading it's contents; I was in a hurry when I left so I wanted to make sure I got every precious memory from our old lives. I hung all our pictures up and I put my old book on the bookshelf and it was kind of sad to realize that the only thing we had to remember or lives was a few pictures and an old worn out book but at least we have our lives and our child. I started to cry at the thought that our baby would grow up in such a savage world. Josh came in on the sound of me crying and he didn't even have to ask me why I was crying, he just came over, sat down next to me, held me and said, "our baby is going to be just fine, he's going to be a fighter just like his beautiful, strong mommy". I smiled and he smiled and he smiled back while drying my tears and said, "hey how about we explore this place and see what it's like and maybe find out what's going on outside". He helped me off the bed because I was still a little shaky from crying, and I held on to him as we walked to the door of our room. He opened the door and we started walking down the hallway to see what the place we were to raise our child looked like. It was really nice the hallways were very wide and there were plenty of people there that they rescued. We finally got to the main part of the compound and to my surprise it was gigantic, there was a room for children in school, a market for buying fruits and vegetables and even a library stocked with books. Maybe raising my child here would not be the worst thing, there's food, water, a school, and even protection from the outside world. After an 1 ½ of searching Josh and I finally found the medical wing of the compound. We wanted to see our baby for the first time and we wanted to see if she was okay. The doctor said he or she was in perfect health and that we should come back every month to see if he or she is happy and healthy. We got a picture of her (just to clarify I thought it was going to be a girl before I knew the gender of the baby) and it was the most precious thing I had ever seen, I finally saw my baby and right then and there I made a promise to protect her from anyone or anything that could possibly cause her any kind of pain or harm. We walked back to our room and I hung the her picture up right next to my and Joshes wedding photo and I felt like our family was whole. Josh snuck up behind me and grabbed my waist I jumped and he laughed at my reaction and said, "that's a perfect place for our baby's first picture", "thanks I knew it would be". He carried me to the couch and set me down on the seat next to his and turned on the news to see what was going on outside the safety of the walls. The lady on the news was telling us that it was getting worse, it's getting harder for the army and national guard to keep the creatures inside the downtown area and that survival for any trapped victims in that area was very low. I tried to keep my head and think about the baby and not about all the destruction going on but I couldn't help but to think that if those people would have never found us that me, Josh, and the baby would probably be dead. I looked over at Josh with tears in my eyes and I saw a single tear fall from his beautiful, deep ocean blue eyes. I touched his shoulder softly to try and comfort the love of my life and he fell into my lap and cried. I had never seen him cry this hard before but I knew he had to break at some point and I guess now is that point. He cried himself to sleep on my lap and I wasn't about to wake him up because he needed to sleep and if he wanted to sleep on my lap than he can sleep on my lap because I have done the same thing to him many times, the warmth from his body made me feel safe and protected, so I decided to fall asleep with him. I awoke hours later to the sound of the static TV, Josh was still asleep on my lap, I ran my fingers through his short, soft, light blond hair, he rolled over on his side and looked up at me with sad, bloodshot eyes (he looked like a sad, lost puppy) and said, "hello my love", he reached up and touched my cheek with his warm hands, I closed my eyes and smiled. He took his hand away from my cheek and I felt him touch my stomach and he said , "hello my precious baby, don't worry daddy's here and he will always protect you". He continued to talk to the baby and I realized something that I had never been more in love with him than I was right then.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Mother's Worst Nightmare

It's finally here the day we find out the gender of the baby, I was hoping it was a girl and Josh was hoping it was a boy. We left our room at about 12:00 because my appointment was at 12:30 and we began our long walk toward the medical wing of the compound. I laid down on the table and the doctor lifted the bottom part of my black T-Shirt exposing my big pregnant belly and put the clear, cold jell on the middle of my stomach, spreading it around with the ultrasound tool. I was so excited I didn't want to look but I had to so I looked at the screen and the doctor said what I've wanted him to say for a long time, "It's a girl", a huge smile came across my face and an even bigger one came across Joshes, he leaned in, kissed me and said, "I will love you and our precious little girl forever". I cried tears of joy at his words and I will never forget them as long as I live. We got a picture of our little girl and hung it with the rest on our wall. I walked to the couch and turned on the TV to see where the virus had spread because a couple of month's ago it had finally broken through the army barrier surrounding downtown. When all the sudden I felt a sharp pain go across my stomach and that freaked me out a little bit because it didn't feel like a normal kick but I didn't think about it too much because I knew it would make my blood pressure go through the roof if I thought about it. But one sharp pain turned into 2, then 3, then 4, and by then I was starting to panic because I was only 7 month's along and I didn't want her to die. I tried to wait it out hoping it would go away but it didn't, so I yelled for Josh who was taking a nap in the other room and he bolted out of the bed and ran so fast to my side that I thought he was going to leave skid marks when he stopped and he said, "Hailey are you okay, what's wrong"? I couldn't answer for a moment because of the pain but I finally had the strength to say, "I think something is wrong with Clementine". I immediately saw the look on his face go from concerned to terrified. (What he did next surprised me to no end) he then mustered all the strength his body could produce and picked me up off the couch and out the door of our room. He ran all the way to the medical wing with me in his arms and I could tell that this was the first time in his life that he was absolutely terrified. He ran through the doors and and shouted, "MY WIFE NEEDS HELP", a nurse brought over a wheelchair and Josh set me down in the chair gently and said, "Clementine is going to be okay because remember she's a fighter like her mommy". I grabbed his hand and they took us both to a room where they tried to stop the labor but hey couldn't and I was in shock when they told me I needed an emergency C-Section and that they needed to reserve an incubator for a 2 month pre-me, they rolled me into the O.R and after that I blacked out. I woke up in a hospital bed with Josh by my side holding my hand and with his other hand covering his face trying to hide the pain and grief that had stricken him all at once. I moved my fingers so he knew I was awake, he looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his and said, "don't do that to me Hailey, I thought you were going to die and I can't live without you". I pulled the breathing tube out of my throat and said, "what happened, where's Clementine", "when they took you in for the C-Section they had to put you under and half way through the surgery you started flat lining and they made me leave the room, I didn't know what was going on and I really thought you were dead but after an hour of sitting outside the O.R wondering if the love of my life and my baby girl was dead or not a nurse came through the doors and said that you lost a lot of blood but that you and the baby were stable and that they needed to keep an eye on the both of you but that hopefully you guys would make a full recovery". I wanted to see my daughter but I was still recovering from my own injuries, so I asked the doctor when I could see her and he said that if I was feeling better by the next day the nurses would take me to see her. So I drifted off to sleep hoping I would feel better by the next day so I could see Clementine. Josh shook my shoulder gently to wake me up and asked, "are you feeling better today baby", "yes, is it time to see Clementine", I said. He nodded his head and the nurses rushed to the bed side and helped me up and into the wheelchair. Josh wheeled me down to the ICU so that we could see our daughter for the first time. We stopped at the door of the ICU and the nurses put surgical masks on us and we put hand sanitizer on. The nurses then pushed the button to open the doors to the ICU and the nurses showed us to Callie's incubator. Josh wheeled me over to the side of the plastic container that was keeping my daughter alive and I stood up and peered through the plastic dome to see my precious baby laying on her back with tubes and wires hoked up to her and she looked lifeless but the heart-lung machine said her heart was beating. The nurses I could touch her but that I would have to be careful. So I opened the little round door that was keeping me from my daughter, reached in and rubbed my index finger on her little soft hand. I finally felt like a mom and still to this day I cannot understand how I could love someone so much that I just met.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Attack

(It's been 3 month's since little Clementine was born and she scared us a few times but she made a full recovery and we took her home exactly 3 month's after her birth date). We walked through the door with our little girl in my arms and I was so happy and so relieved that she was alive and safe and that we could bring her home. We walked into our room and I set her down in the crib the compound people gave us when we told them we had a baby on the way, finally our family is complete. Later that night when I was taking care of Clementine and Josh was sound asleep on the bed, the emergency siren started blaring all over the compound and Clementine started crying which woke up Josh and he said, "get all the pictures off the wall, into the bag and lets try and find out what's going on". So I handed Clementine over to him and I got all the pictures off the wall and we ran out of our room (and what events came into play after moment were life changing). Josh found one of the guys in has mat suits that had brought us here oh so many months ago and he asked what was going on. The guy in the suit said, "there's a huge herd coming towards the compound and everyone should stay in their rooms and remain calm". Josh and I were not going to just sit around and probably get slaughtered by those creatures. So we snuck out the back of the compound running away from yet another home. When we got up the hill far enough away from the building we turned around to see panicked people running from the compound but it was too late the creatures were to fast for them and just as fast as we saw our life come together we saw it fall apart. I couldn't watch the people we knew and loved die right in front of us, I turned and started walking into the woods hoping to start a new life somewhere else. When I heard something running up behind us I held Clementine tight and turned around and to my relief it was Cindy Clementine's godmother. I handed Clementine to Josh and I ran to her side, I asked if she was okay and she said she was fine but a little shaken up after what happened, which I get because I felt the same way after Clementine was born and when they moved Josh and I to the compound. I hugged her tightly and said that I was sorry but that I had to check her for any bite wounds, she was clean and after I checked her Josh handed Clementine back to me and we started walking to get as far away from the compound as possible. It felt like we were walking forever before we came across a small cabin in the woods I was a little hesitant to go up to it at first because of Clementine but Cindy said she would take her while we investigate. Si I handed Clementine to Cindy and I followed Josh slowly to the front door of the cabin. I still wasn't sure about the place but Josh called me a chicken and he called me that all the time when we were kids and it pissed me off so bad and he knew that, so I proved him wrong and I knocked on the door myself but there was no answer, so I announced myself I said, "hi my name is Hailey and I'm with my good friend Cindy, my husband Josh, and our daughter Clementine". After waiting a few minutes for a response a deep voice said, "how old is the child?" "3 month's", I said. I heard the door unlock and it slowly creaked open exposing a man I would say in his late 50's early 60's with a big white beard and dark brown eyes and he said, "what do you want?" "we just need a place to stay for the night because it's going to be dark soon and we can't take the chance of sleeping outside with our daughter", I said. He opened the door and said, "you may come in, I have plenty of food to go around and I'm pretty sure I have a few things for that baby of yours", I thanked him for his kindness and he said it was his pleasure, I step over the thresh hold and into the little cabin. It was way bigger on the inside than it was on the outside and all the decorations made the inside of the cabin beautiful. "I'm Mr. Jacobs, so what brings you stranger's to my lovely home", the man said. "well the compound that's just a few miles down from you was attacked by a herd of about 400 or so and me and my family survived the attack and we started walking which led us here", Josh said. The man believed our story and he said, "you folks hungry cause I got plenty of food and I have a few jars of formula for your daughter". I smiled at his generosity and made some formula for Clementine who was probably starving by now, she drank the formula and I asked if there was a room where I could put Clementine down for a nap because I'm pretty sure she needed it. The man looked at me said, "my granddaughter's old nursery is upstairs, down the hall and to the right", "thank you", I said. I walked up the stairs with Clementine in my arms just thinking what could have happened to his family is probably what happened to everyone's family I guess. I came to the door of the nursery and I knew it was the nursery because the door was white and it had a little white and red plaque that said Paige, my heart sunk when I saw that plaque because I realized why he had that formula and I realized that man lost everyone and everything he cared about. (It made me appreciate my family even more than I already did) I opened the door to the nursery and what I saw made me cry, it was a red and white room with cherry's all over the wall, a white crib with cherry bed sheets and pictures of him and his granddaughter all over the wall. I heard a creak in the floor board and I turned around to see Mr. Jacobs standing in the door way, "her name was Paige and she was my world, her mother died giving birth to her and her father died a couple weeks later in a car accident and the only one left to take care of her was me, so I fixed up a room for her and I took her in. she was the sweetest little girl you would ever meet and all she ever did was smile, I miss her everyday and I love her with all my heart". "What happened to her Mr. Jacobs", I said, "she had just turned a year old when the apocalypse started and one night I forgot to lock the front door and walker got in, I woke up to the sound of her crying I came running into her room with my gun but by the time I got to her room it was too late, she was already gone". I saw a single tear fall from his eye and I said, "I'm so sorry Mr. Jacobs, I shouldn't have asked", "it's okay, she was taken form the earth to soon but at least she doesn't have to grow up in such a savage world". " I wish things like that didn't have to happen", I said. He smiled at me then walked back downstairs, I put Clementine in Paige's crib and sang her Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey. She fell asleep right away and I didn't want to leave her so I sat in the rocking chair right next to the crib and fell asleep to the sound of my family talking to Mr. Jacobs. I didn't know what it was but sometime during the night I heard Cindy scream bloody murder, so I got up of the rocking chair and picked up Clementine softly hoping she wouldn't cry (thankfully she didn't). I walked out out of Paige's room and down the hall to the beginning of the stairwell, so I could see what was going on downstairs but nobody could see me (what I saw still haunts me to this day). Josh was tied up in a chair, passed out, and covered in blood and bruises, Cindy was also tied up in a chair but Mr. Jacobs was hitting her repeatedly with a baseball bat (which I'm pretty sure is what happened to Josh) saying, "why did you come here? Don't you dare touch my granddaughter", Cindy was crying and saying, "Mr. Jacobs it's me Cindy your friend. Please don't do this". I wanted to help but I didn't know what to do without endangering Clementine, so I thought for a moment and then I had a plan. I started walking down the stairs with Clementine and I saw Mr. Jacobs look up and say, "You put my granddaughter, you bitch", "Mr. Jacobs this is Clementine my daughter, your granddaughter died month's ago. Please just let me and my family go", I said. He dropped the bat and fell to his knees (it was like he lost Paige all over again) "you and your family are free to go", he said. I ran over to Josh who was still passed out and I tried to wake him up and slowly but surely he lifted his head and opened his eyes and I said, "Josh honey are you okay? What did he do to you?", "I'm okay baby. Are you okay?", he said with a quiet, slow, and shakey voice. I aid I was okay and that Clementine was just fine, I saw a look of relief came across his face, I untied him and helped him up. We slowly walked to Cindy who was laying motionless on the chair and we thought the worst. Josh sat down on the couch and I handed Clementine to him, I then proceeded to approach Cindy's lifeless body. I got down on my knees and checked her pulse and she had none, I let a single tear fall from my eye and none more because I love my best friend but I had to be strong for my family. I untied her and picked her up (she only weighed about 100 pounds) and carried her outside. I dug a hole and gave her a proper burial, I didn't want to leave her behind but I had to because I didn't want to be that crazy asshole's next victim.


End file.
